Pancakes
by countrygirl2005
Summary: A Daniel and Vala one shot for fun from a one word prompt…Pancakes.  D/V est.  Please R & R, thanks


Summary: A Daniel and Vala one shot for fun from a one word prompt…Pancakes. D/V est.

Rating: T

Please R & R, thanks

Special thanks to my super talented BETA : )

Pancakes

Daniel and Vala sat in the comfy king sized bed of their hotel room finishing their pancake breakfast.

Vala had insisted they go away for the weekend since they were overdue for some time alone.

Inhaling her last bite and licking the syrup off her plate, Vala smiled. "The pancakes were wonderful, darling."

"Uh," he blinked, astonished at the sight, "yeah, they were. I was pretty hungry."

"So was I, starving actually."

"Apparently."

"Of course, after such…strenuous exertion, what would one expect?"

"Yeah," he sighed, grinning as he set the dishes aside to wrap an arm around her. "I'm glad you insisted on this little trip, sweetheart." He pulled her closer, kissing her sweetly. "I love you."

"Of course it was a good idea. Now, here's another good idea…let's go swimming! I love you, too by the way." Vala smiled ear to ear.

"Okie dokie."

Pleasantly surprised, Vala smiled even brighter. "Really?"

"Yep."

"I don't have to talk you into it?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well, this is a vacation. We might as well enjoy it." He grinned jokingly, "besides that, you wouldn't let me bring any books."

"Yay! Let's get our suits on!" She dashed for the bathroom.

Daniel stood at the patio door taking in the panoramic view of water, sand and palm trees, patiently waiting for Vala. A few moments later, he felt her soft hands on his back, tickling him as they made their way under his arms to his bare chest.

"Enjoying the view, darling?" She continued her seductive journey trailing her fingers down to his belly.

Daniel covered her hands, stopping their decent. Lacing his fingers through hers, he felt her warm skin press against his back. "Yeah, nice isn't it?" Letting go, he turned to face her.

"Holy…!" Almost speechless he looked her over very slowly, taking in every curve of her smooth ivory skin, barely covered by a tiny hot pink bikini.

"Like my new suit, darling?" She purred, smiling enticingly. "I got it just for you."

_You may as well be naked. _"Wow, uh, yeah, I do. So, ahm, swimming…uh yeah, let's go at it...I mean swimming, let's go swimming."

Stunned, Vala's eyes went wide. "What? I figured we wouldn't make it out of the room, at least, once you saw the suit. Wait a second…first you want to go swimming. Then, you're going to let me out of here in this? Are you okay, darling? I wonder if something was in those pancakes."

It took everything he had not to take her where he stood. "Nope, I'm not going to let you out of this area in that. Yep, I'm definitely okay. And I don't know but they were good."

"Well if you're not going to let me…wait, you said you wouldn't let me out of the area. What are you talking about, Daniel? How are we supposed to go swimming? The only alternative I can think of is the tub…which now that I think about it wouldn't be so bad either."

Daniel smiled innocently, shrugged and looked away.

"What? What is it?"

"Come with me, beautiful." With a big grin, he took her hand leading her onto the patio, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, I love surprises!"

"I know you do. Look right there behind that circle of palm trees."

"Oh, how adorable! A miniature swimming pool, complete with a little water fall. And there's no one in it right now, so we have it all to ourselves. How fun!"

"Well, there's a reason no one is in it."

"Why? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it seems a bit odd to me that a hotel would put a swimming pool this close to a room."

"It's a private pool, sweetheart. No one can use it but us."

She bit her lip, brows diving in concentration. "So this is why you agreed to go swimming?"

"Yep, and why I didn't make you change." Letting go of her hand, Daniel grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. "We can wear anything we want. So, ready?"

"Absolutely!" Vala rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Let's go skinny dipping!"

"Wha…What? Vala, no! When I said we could wear anything, I meant any suit we wanted."

"Exactly, let's wear our birthday suits."

"Vala."

"Come on Daniel, no one will see us. You did say it's a private pool. Besides, this bikini is so small I may as well be naked anyway."

"True, but…" Daniel's jaw dropped in awe as he watched her top hit the ground followed soon by her bottoms, topped off with a splash of water to his face and chest as she got in.

"Daniel?"

Still in a trance, he barely responded. "Hmm?"

"You know darling, you look very sexy when you're wet?"

"Huh?"

"I said, you look very sexy when you're wet. Now lose the trunks and get in."

_Vala: naked, wet, sexy, gorgeous Vala. Wake up Jackson._ His trunks soon landed with her suit on the pavement as he joined her. "I've never been skinny dipping."

"I haven't either. Ever made love in a pool?"

"Nope, you?"

"No, but like the Tau'ri say 'there's a first time for everything'."

"Yeah, there is." Using his body to gently pin her to the side of the pool, he cupped her face looking deep into her eyes. "I'd say it's time to burn off those pancakes."

"Gggrrr."

His mouth devoured hers in a mind blowing, love filled kiss.

END


End file.
